ME PREGUNTO
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Pues este fic se me ocurrio un dia de lluvia mientras escuchaba esta cancion, es mi tercer fic sobre Royai, que es mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste... Trata sobre Riza, en el tiempo en que Roy se exilio. Su tristeza y sus recuerdos.


este fic se me ocurrio un dia de lluvia mientras escuchaba una cancion, trata sobre la vida de riza tras el exilio de roy mustang tras la derrota del furer, y su melancolia.

Me pregunto

Era un día nublado, después de esos días, el trabajo no era lo mismo, terminaba muy cansada la jornada, solo quería volver a su casa, pero en esos días en que el sol es cubierto, ella se preocupaba mucho, quería volver a sentir su presencia de nuevo.  
Se disponía a salir del cuartel, había estado flojeando últimamente, e importándole poco lo que pudiera suceder, pero ese era un día de lluvia……

Camino por la cuidad,  
Mirando al cielo,  
La lluvia me hace pensar,  
Que tu estas lejos.

Estaba camino a su casa, el cielo gris no ayudaba a frenar su melancolía, pero mas que nada, la inquietaba la humedad¿que haría el si se encontraba en peligro??? Con el agua el no tenia nada que hacer, por que su alquimia seria inútil. Y no estaría allí para recordárselo.  
¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se había ido lejos, muy lejos de su ciudad, de sus logros, de sus subordinados, de sus amigos, de ella?

La gente viene y va,  
Yo me congelo,  
Solo para aterrizar, en tu recuerdo.

Sigue caminando, siempre hace el mismo, recorrido, pero nunca se había percatado que mucha gente pesa por ahí también, es el tipo de pensamientos que te haces cuando tu inconsciente sabe que te haces daño e introduce otros para que la agonía termine. Por suerte estaba funcionando, pero para su desfortunio, las gotas la hicieron volver a sus original situación.Me pregunto por que,  
No te puedo encontrar.

Era extraño, el camino hacia su casa nunca se había hecho tan largo, pero donde estaría el, no se despidió y mucho menos dijo a donde se iba. Vuelven recuerdos cuando supo que se había marchado.  
Flash back.  
El no estaba del todo recuperado, a pesar de su optimismo, ella sabía muy bien que aun lamentaba lo que había pasado esa noche y que le molestaba que ella se culpara por la pérdida de su ojo, que, mas bien, el atribuía a la ley de los estados equivalentes, traducida en esta ocasión como ojo por ojo…. Pero aun así, fue a cuidarlo a su casa, ya que por orden del parlamento, debía presentarse a trabajar hasta la próxima semana.  
Abrió, desde que estaba encargada de cuidarlo, ella tenía un juego de llaves de la casa de su coronel. Al entrar, todo lucia en extremada calma, no había rastros de el y decidió buscarlo, en un cuarto, el otro, la cocina, nada. ¿Por qué¿ha donde habrá ido?  
Fin flash back

Todo habla de ti,  
Pero tu no estas,  
Me pregunto por que te pudiste marchar,  
Creo que te puedo ver, pero tu no estas.

Voltea a un lado, y sonríe al recordar que ahí, enfrente de ese árbol intento darle de comer a Black Hayate, y que esa banca se sentaron a descansar después de una inspección a la ciudad. En ese puesto de fruta, la vendedora les dijo que hacían una linda pareja. Tantos recuerdos, tan valiosos, ahora tan lejanos, pero en los cuales lo podía ver aun que no se encontraba el ahí, para recordarlos juntos.

Camino por la cuidad,  
Busco tu boca,  
Nadie sabe donde esta,  
Creo que estoy sola,  
La gente viene y va,  
Yo solo espero,  
Justo en el mismo lugar  
A tu recuerdo.

Entre esos recuerdos, el de ese beso, que inesperadamente se acordó en aquel momento, lo recordó como si estuviera apunto de dárselo, pero se esfumo.  
Retoma su camino, ya esta apunto de llegar, tantas almas vagando por el mismo lugar, el cielo parece que se esta limpiando, y un arco iris esta dibujando.  
En esos momentos, Havoc y Breda lo estarán visitando, pero ella no quiso verlo así  
Ha llegado al lugar, donde va después de trabajar, y de donde sale para seguir con su vida, pues esta segura de que cuando este listo volverá, y ella como siempre ahí lo esperara.

ok, esto es todo de una serie de fics que publicare, si lo leen y les gusto, espero coments ok, bay


End file.
